


Let Him Go

by Bixiayu



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Story, Small fluff, depressed!harry, depressed!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: Peter has a dream about Harry. That's a good thing, right?





	

The feeling was indescribable.

All Peter knew, was that it sent a wave of benevolentness that gradually seeped into his skin and penetrated his core, caressing it inside of its compelling embrace.

Latching it's immense arms around his soul, gripping tightly, but delicately.

Irradiating his insides like wildfire spreading briskly throughout a forest. Distributing minuscule electric sensations all throughout his body.

He was at the mercy of the compelling sensation only when he was with him.

 _Harry Osborn_.

Peters figure was facing Harry's on a lazily extended evergreen cotton blanket. The ombré sky began with a shady purple towards the the ground, but transformed into a cerulean blue the closer the mixture of colors raced towards the top.

Dozens of tiny suns scattered across the atmosphere, creating bright polka dots that resembled small planets circling the view of Peter and Harry.

Illuminating the inky abyss that surrounded the scene hovering over them.

The pitch-black silhouettes of leafless trees, stretched out their branches like lengthy, thin arms trying to cover both sets of eyes to mask the beauty in front of them.

Harry's petite body was curled up into Peters.

Peters arms was holding onto his bony hips through his ebony jeans. They outlined his body in a way that enhanced all of his curves. Making his physique look leaner than it already was.

Harry's silky hair was nested under Peters chin. The milky scent had a solution of lavish fruits and cinnamon.

As The Osborn's body was buried into Peters, he sensed his fevor caress his exterior. His aura exorcizing the loneliness that threatening to show its self from the depths of Peters insecurities.

_Peters biggest fear, was being alone._

Both of them were silent, though. As if the longer they stared upwards, the stronger the bond between them grew in a way neither of them could explain. As if any word spoken could shatter the connection between the ombré sky, the stars, and them.

When they were together, they could conceal themselves from the truth.

In a way, that they were both orphans that craved the idea of love. Peter's parents dropping him at his aunt and uncles door step. Forcing them with the responsibility of caring for their child.

And Harry, his mother passing while he was young. Leading him to develop serious abandonment issues from his father.

But they also complimented each other by being slightly opposite. Peter, pushing through the darkness in his life, always reminding himself to have hope.

And Harry, letting every negative through carry his mind into a restless sleep. Constant nightmares plaguing his dreams, never letting have a blink of peace.

The exhausted Osborn finally let his body relax as Peter let his arms engulf his small figure, burrowing him inside of his chest.

The only sounds that we're exchanged were the sounds of each others rhythmic heartbeats, perfectly in sync with one another's.

Crickets letting out their faint high pitched chirps, echoing throughout the distance.

They were alone, together. Completely excluded from the outside world. Both voluntarily trapped inside of a little bubble where their only concern were one another.

Peter nudged Harry shoulder as awakening him from his trance of sleepiness.

His oceanic eyes, stared at Peter with contempt. He lets his wintry hand intertwine with Peter's large warm one.

Peter leaned down towards the shorter male and gently placed his lips on his. Their lips in sync with one another just like their heartbeats were. Peters hands found themselves running through Harry's angelic hair. Tossing the once perfects strands out of place. The butterflies in his stomach bean to germinate rapidly with each second that his lips were intertwined.

Faint moans were released between the both of them as a soft sea of calmness flooded Peters mind.

Making him feel like maybe eventually, everything would be alright.

Every nerve in Peters body kept screaming at him to pull Harry's body close, embrace the aura that he was blessed to of been given. Pull his lover close and never let go. Never let him suffer, never let him cry.

His body followed its own impulse as Harry was pulled closer towards Peters chest.

They were so close, that not even a grain of sand could pass between them.

Peter wanted to stay like this forever. Keep this moment frozen in time.

Until they both cease to exist.

Peter pulled away as Harry's lustful, breath was flying into his cheek and flowing down towards his neck.

 _"Just tell him how you feel." Peter thought_.

_This is it.._

"I love yo-"

 

* * *

 

Peters hazy eyes slowly fluttered open as the blinding suns rays pierced his pupils through the window.

He clenches his fists and bit his bottom lip in a mixture of desolation and aggravation as he realized his mind was still playing tricks on him.

It was another dream about Harry.

They were on their first date.

_Stargazing_

Peter remembered the night perfectly. Allowing the butterflies to continue to live throughout his stomach ever since the day he first met him.

The dreams of the life he once had,

Happiness he once had

The person he once had.

The dreams served as constant reminders that he failed. He couldn't do one thing he had sworn to do.

Protect Harry, keep him happy. Spread some of the joyous light that he had stored in the depths of his soul.

Remind Harry that he had that light too. Even if he didn't believe, it was there.

Tucked away into the darks depths of his cold soul that was the source of all the bitterness in his life.

He had to show Harry the way, show him the path of happiness before he let his fears consume him and take over his thoughts and actions.

But he was too late.

_Harry took his life five months ago._

_And Peter knew it was all his fault._

Peter wasn't there for him when he could've been.

The countless nights were Harry would be screaming himself awake from a nightmare. Or not going to sleep for days at a time, in fear that they would return.

Where he was too depressed to get out of bed, or even shove food down his throat.

His body felt as empty as his stomach as his soul began to feel the same way, too.

Peter was too caught up inside of his own life, that sometimes, he wouldn't check on Harry for days.

Leaving his helpless body alone to the mercy of his own mind that was tormenting him with each day that passed.

_It was his fault that Harry was dead._

Tears welled up in the inside of his eyes as he let a small sobs escape his lips.

He let his chest shudder violently as large oceans of tears stained his pillow.

The light he once had, vanished as soon as Harry did. The only thing he had for any source of company, were the reminders that Harry actually existed.

Which were the dreams.

But they weren't blessings as one might think.

Peter thinks that they serve as punishments, for being an absent minded ill-fated excuse of a partner.

As each night passed, the dreams ended the same way.

His subconscious would be ripped away towards reality when ever he was close to having the same words escape his lips.

_"I love you."_

He didn't have the chance to remind Harry,  
one last time.

And as penance for his selfish acts, he never will.

As he lied in the bed they once shared, a thought came racing into his head.

When Harry left, the bed felt different.

The bed always had a certain extent of heat to it. But now, it sent chills down Peters spine anytime he let his body sink into the mattress. Harry's light, his warmth, his aura, ripped away the coziness the bed once possessed.

No amount of blankets could possibly give enough heat to revive Peters soul from the hollows of death that loomed inside.

_He would always feel..._

_Numb,_

_Dark,_

_And meaningless_

Peter reached over to Harry's side of the bed. The portion closest to the window, because Harry loved to gaze at the outside world. To observe the people who had lives different from his. More intricate, more complex.

"It takes my mind off of things." Is all Harry would mutter whenever Peter questioned his motives.

He held Harry's icy pillow and brought it close to his chest. Letting small amount of the coolness freeze his body over.

He took a deep breath in, letting the air chill his nostrils as he let out a shaky breath.

The pillow still smelt like him.

The smell so vivid from the dream.

Lavish fruits and cinnamon.

Reaching out for his pillow was a process he repeated on a daily basis.

But he knew that it would have to stop soon because due to his despair, Harry's smell was starting to fade away.

It only lingered in certain spots. Peter had to fluff it a couple of times to muster a faint scent out.

It would travel into his body and comfort his mind with the person him and Harry once were.

He let his face drown in his tears as he let three words muddle through his trembling lips.

_"I miss you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
